


The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey - The Love Story

by typicalfangirl518



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalfangirl518/pseuds/typicalfangirl518
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything you've read or known about the book and the movie has been crushed. A secret relationship between Kili and a young dwarf girl has been revealed, creating chaos among the humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey - The Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Other Character Descriptions:
> 
> Isithradë of Khazad-dûm - A petite little dwarf who was left behind by her family when they made a tragic escape from their home. She has black hair (no beard surprisingly), green eyes, and radiant tan skin. 
> 
> Elruwen of Khazad-dûm - A majestic woman, mother of Isithradë. Not much is known about her. Died during The Escape.
> 
> Glesil the Valiant - A strong man, leader of the dwarves of Khazad-dûm. Father of Isithradë. Died during The Escape.

Creeping quietly through Mirkwood, the young dwarf maiden made her way to the light.


End file.
